This invention relates to non-prescription reading glasses, and more particularly, a package containing the reading glasses, which package allows the reading glasses to be tried on and tested prior to purchase.
It is now a common practice to sell non-prescription reading glasses directly to the consumer at pharmacies and other retail outlets. The non-prescription reading glasses are displayed in a retail establishment on free-standing displays.
Typically, a consumer selects a pair of non-prescription reading glasses from the display by trying on a number of pairs until he locates a pair that is suitable, from the standpoint of comfort, magnifying ability and appearance. In order to determine the appropriate magnifying ability for the reading glasses, charts are placed on the displays for the reading glasses. The charts have increasing sizes of print, and the purchaser of the reading glasses is instructed to stand approximately 14 inches (35.6 cm.) from the chart. When viewing the chart, the consumer will look at each line of print, and note the first line of print that appears to be out of focus. By reading across the chart, the consumer can then determine the amount of magnification needed for the reading glasses. The amount is expressed in diopters, an optical unit of measurement.
Once the consumer determines the appropriate amount of magnification needed, the consumer will then view all of the glasses on the display rack that have lenses at the appropriate diopter rating. The consumer can then select a pair of reading glasses which the consumer finds to be attractive and comfortable.
An improvement over the use of the chart for determining the proper amount of magnification needed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,941, which issued on Jan. 19, 1999. That patent discloses a vision tester that is incorporated into a display rack, which vision tester accurately determines the appropriate magnification needed for the non-prescription reading glasses contained on the display rack. The display rack includes a number of vertically and horizontally spaced supports for the non-prescription reading glasses, which supports are shown in greater detail in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,786, which issued on Oct. 22, 1996.
An improved vision tester, for use on a display rack, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,724, which issued on Jul. 10, 2001. That vision tester was invented by one of the inventors herein.
The eyeglass support of U.S. Design Pat. No. 374,786, which design was also invented by one of the inventors herein, has been found to be aesthetically pleasing and functional, in that it effectively supports non-prescription reading glasses that are to be displayed and vended from the display. However, it has been found in practice that placing the eyeglasses on the support is not always precisely done when a consumer tries on a pair of eyeglasses and has to put them back on the support. The support requires that the temples be received in slots, but the consumer does not always place the temples in the slots, thereby having the eyeglasses placed in an imprecise manner on the support.
Prior to the invention of the support shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 374,786, various other supports were developed for vending eyeglasses. These supports are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,532, 5,056,668 and 5,100,006. Although the supports shown in these patents appear to be effective for holding and displaying eyeglasses, they all require that precision be shown in placing the eyeglasses on the support.
An improvement on the support shown in U.S. Pat. No. 374,786 is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,369, which issued on Oct. 16, 2001. One of the inventors herein was a co-inventor of the invention shown in that patent.
In all of the vending displays disclosed in the aforementioned patents, the non-prescription eyeglasses are accessible to be freely handled by the potential consumer. This can lead to a dirtying of the lenses, and possible damage to the reading glasses. Additionally, because the reading glasses are relatively small, and will easily fit into a pocket, there is always the risk of pilferage.
The package of this invention contains the reading glasses within the package, from which they cannot readily be removed. The package is relatively large compared to the size of the reading glasses, and will not readily fit into a pocket. This can substantially reduce the risk of pilferage.
While the reading glasses are in the package, they can be tried on, and the consumer can test the reading glasses for appropriate magnification.
Another advantage of placing the reading glasses in the package is that they can be vended along with a protective case, which is also within the package. The package is transparent, and the case is readily visible through the wall of the package. The case is decorative, and this lends to the commercial appeal of the combination of the reading glasses and the case.
A transparent plastic package containing a pair of non-prescription reading glasses. The temples of the reading glasses pass through openings in the rear wall of the package. The package includes a nose notch. The reading glasses can be tested by a consumer, while in the package, by opening the temples, placing her nose in the notch and placing the temples over her ears. The consumer can then look through the lenses of the reading glasses, to test them for proper magnification.